She Was Meant For Me
by Mallory Roy-Patlan
Summary: Bella notices Alice after she moves to Forks. This fic starts over from the beginning. Instead of meeting Edward, Bella finds her Alice. This is a femmeslash fic pairing Bella with Alice. That is why I marked it M.
1. Chapter 1

**SHE WAS MEANT FOR ME**

**CHAPTER ONE**

I was moving to Forks Washington. Forks is in the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State. Forks is almost always under cover of clouds. I hated Forks. I loved my home in Phoenix Arizona. I was definitely going to miss sunny Phoenix. My mother tried to convince me I didn't have to go live with Charlie in Forks. But she was wrong. I had to go live with my father for my mother's sake. I saw how much it hurt when Phil, my mother's new husband, would travel for work & she couldn't be with him because she had to be with me. I had to stay with Charlie. Besides it would make Charlie happy to have his daughter back in his house. When I landed in Port Angeles it was raining. I definitely wasn't shocked. Charlie was waiting for me in his cruiser. This was the main reason I was planning on buying my own vehicle. I did not want to be seen driven around town in the Chief of Police's cruiser.

Charlie gave me an awkward one armed hug when I got off the plane. "It's so good to see you, Bells," he smiled as he said it. "How's Renee?"

"Mom's fine. It's good to see you too, dad." I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie. At least not to his face.

"I found a good car for you," he stated as we headed towards Forks.

"What kind of car?" My suspicions got the better of me. It was the way he said good car for _you_ as opposed to just a good car.

"Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy. I bought it off of Billy Black. You remember Billy from down at La Push, don't you?"

"No."

"He used to go fishing with us during the summer," Charlie prompted.

Well, that explained that. I have blocked out the most painful memories and those are some of them. "Oh."

"How cheap is it?" I asked. The fact was the car didn't matter as long as it was in my price range.

"Well, honey. I already bought it for you as a homecoming gift."

Wow. Free. You couldn't argue with free. "You didn't have to do that dad. I was going to buy myself a car." I smiled. "Thanks."

Eventually we made it to Charlie's. He still lived in the small, two-bedroom house that he'd bought with my mother in the early days of their marriage. There, parked on the street in front of the house was my truck. It was a faded red colour, with big rounded fenders and a huge cab. I loved it. It was a solid iron vehicle, one that never gets damaged. "Wow, dad, I love it. Thanks."

I unpacked my stuff as soon as I got upstairs. Now it was time to focus on what I was truly dreading. High school. Forks High School had a frightening total of only three hundred and fifty seven, well with me it will be fifty eight, students. I was going to be the new girl. A freak.

I wasn't going to be what they expected. I was ivory-skinned, without even the excuse of blue eyes or red hair, despite the constant sunshine in Phoenix. I never related well to people my age. That was another reason I wasn't looking forward to high school.

Finding the school wasn't difficult, even though I had never been there. I parked in front of the first building which had a small sign over the front door reading FRONT OFFICE. I went into the front office in hopes of getting directions.

The red-haired woman looked up. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Isabella Swan," I informed her. I saw the awareness in her eyes. A topic of gossip, more than likely. The daughter of the Chief's flighty ex-wife come home at last.

"I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school." She brought several sheets to the counter to show me. She went through my classes for me, highlighting the best route to each on the map, and gave me a slip to have each teacher sign, which I was to bring back at the end of the day. When I went back to my truck, students were starting to arrive. I pulled my truck out of my spot & took it to the student parking.

My first class was boring. Mr. Mason was covering everything I had already done in Phoenix. When the bell rang I wanted to bolt however a boy with hair as black as an oil slick leaned across the aisle to talk to me. "You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?"

"Bella," I corrected him. I noticed that everyone nearby was paying close attention.

"Where's your next class?" He asked me.

I looked in my bag & told him "Government with Jefferson in building six."

"I'm heading to building four. I can show you the way." Definitely over helpful. I fought the desire to roll my eyes. "I'm Eric."

He made small talk on our way to the next class. I answered his questions vaguely. I didn't want to give him the wrong idea. The rest of the morning was just as boring as my first class. One girl sat with me in both Trig and Spanish. She walked with me to the cafeteria for lunch. We sat at a table with several of her friends who she introduced me to. It was there sitting in the lunchroom, trying to make conversation with seven curious strangers, that I first saw them. I first saw her.

They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where I sat as possible in the long room. There were five of them. They weren't talking, and they weren't eating, though they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them. They weren't gawking at me, unlike most of the students, so it was easy to stare at them without fear of meeting an excessively interested pair of eyes.

They didn't look anything alike. Of the three boys, one was big --- muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-coloured hair. He was more boyish than the others, who looked like they could be in college, or even teachers here rather than students.

The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the _Sports Illustrated_ swimsuit issue. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixielike, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction. She was captivating. I felt my heart jolt just looking at her.

And yet they were all exactly alike. Every one of them was chalky pale, the palest of all the students living in this sunless town. Paler than me. They all had dark eyes despite the range in hair tones. They also had dark purplish bruise like shadows under their eyes. They were all inhumanly beautiful. It occurred to me that others might think the perfect blond girl or the bronze-haired boy were the most beautiful but there was no doubt in my mind that the little pixie like girl was definitely the most beautiful.

As I watched, the small girl rose with her tray – unopened soda, unbitten apple – and walked away with a quick, graceful lope that belonged on a runway. I watched, amazed at her lithe dancer's step, til she dumped her tray and glided through the back door, faster than I would have thought possible.

"Who are _they?_" I asked the girl from my Spanish class, whose name I'd forgotten.

As she looked up to see who I meant – though already knowing, probably, from my tone – suddenly he looked at her, the thinner one, the boyish one, the youngest perhaps. He looked at my neighbor for just a fraction of a second, and then his dark eyes flickered to mine.

My neighbor giggled in embarrassment, looking at the table like I did. "That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said this under her breath.

Strange, unpopular names, I thought. The kind of names grandparents had. But maybe that was in vogue here – small town names? I finally remembered that my neighbor was called Jessica, a perfectly common name.

"They are… very nice-looking." I struggled with the conspicuous understatement. I thought mainly of Alice, the small pixie like dancer.

"Yes!" Jessica agreed with another giggle. "They're all together though – Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they_ live_ together." Her voice held all the shock and condemnation of the small town, I thought critically. My heart plummeted. Alice was with Jasper.

"Which ones are the Cullens?" I asked getting my sense back together. "They don't look related…"

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his early twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales _are_ brother and sister, twins – the blondes – and they're foster children."

"They look a little old for foster children."

"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."

"That's really nice for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so you and everything."

"I guess so," Jessica admitted reluctantly, and I got the impression that she didn't like the doctor and his wife for some reason. "I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids though," she added as though that lessened their kindness.

"Have they always lived in Forks?"I asked. I wanted to know all I could about Alice even if she was straight and taken.

"No," she said in a voice that implied that that should be obvious even to a new arrival like me. "They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska."

I wanted to ask more about Alice but without her sitting there anymore it would be hard to point her out without Jessica knowing I took an immediate liking to Alice. So instead I asked, "Which one is the boy with reddish brown hair?" He was staring at me with a frustrated expression.

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date." I bit back a smile. She thought I was interested in Edward. So far off base. "Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." She sniffed. I wondered when he had turned her down.

I walked to my next class with my new acquaintance Angela. She took her seat. I looked around there was only one vacant seat now. I sighed deeply. Right next to Alice Cullen. I slowly walked back to take a seat next to her. She tilted her head and bit down on her lip. I smiled at her. Her face lit up and she smiled back. "You must be Bella," she whispered. Her golden eyes lit up.

I nodded. I didn't know if I should admit that I knew who she was or not but before I could stop myself the words were flowing out of my mouth. "You must be Alice."

She raised her eyebrow. "You pick up information quick."

The teacher called our attention to the front of the class. I spent the whole period stealing glances at Alice. When the bell rang, I gathered my books and went to leave. I had gym next. How I dreaded gym. Alice sat still. She looked zoned out. I touched her hand. It was cold but it was sending warm shivers though out my body. "Alice, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She smiled at me. She looked at my hand resting on hers. Her eyes showed confusion. I pulled away & apologized.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," I said.

She tilted her head again. "Never apologize Bella. Not to me. Be careful in Phys. Ed." With that she had took off. Her graceful movements still amazed me.

I walked to the gym. I started to wonder how Alice knew I had gym next. I didn't remember mentioning it. Maybe she saw my timetable. That seemed likely but how did she know that I am such a klutz especially in Phys. Ed. I shrugged it off.

I guess I should have heeded Alice's warning about Phys. Ed. I had took a ball to the head. I was fine but dizzy. As I walked out of the gym class Alice came bouncing up to me. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yea. I guess. How did you know that I got hurt?"

"You are the talk of the school Bella. It is a small town after all."

"Oh." That seemed to make sense.

"You headed home?" She asked me. She looked like she was going to grab my hand, then thought better of it.

"No. I have to go to the office to hand in my slip."

"Oh. Can I walk with you?"

I smiled. I do anything to spend more time with Alice. Too bad she was with Jasper. "Of course you can." I reached out & automatically grabbed her hand.

"That doesn't bother you?" she asked.

"Hmm… What doesn't bother me?"

"Holding my hand. Isn't it cold to you?"

"It's comfortable," I smiled at her. Oh how I wish she wasn't with Jasper.

"You don't believe everything you hear, do you Bella?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this town talks. A lot. They don't always get it right."

"Oh." She must know that Jessica was telling me about her family.

"Jasper & I aren't together. I know that is what everyone says. But we aren't."

I smiled. It was hard to hold in my joy. "So are Emmett and Rosalie together then? I don't want to fall for any small town gossip."

"Yes. They are. They make it obvious that they are together."

We made it to the office & I handed in my slip to the receptionist. "Did you have a good day, Ms. Swan?"

"Yes I did." I smiled. The truth was I didn't have a good day until I met Alice. Then when she told me she wasn't with Jasper it was the best day ever. I imagined what it would be like to kiss Alice.

Just then I heard her say a soft, "oh."

The receptionist looked up. "I see you met Ms. Cullen. You've been showing her around Alice?"

"Not yet. We just met the period before last but I am sure I will show her around a lot now." She grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

I dreamt of Alice Cullen that night. I dreamt of her arms wrapped around me and her lips pressed against mine. Until that day I never believed in love at first sight. Now, I knew there was such thing as love at first sight because I was in love with her.

That morning I got ready for school. I walked outside to get in my truck & I saw a yellow Porsche sitting in front of my house. Alice hopped out of the driver's side of the car. "Can I give you a ride to school?"

I smiled at her. I'd never deny her anything. "Don't you normally ride with your brother in the VW Beetle?"

"Yea. It doesn't stand out like my Porsche does."

"Then why are you driving today?"

"Because I want to drive you to school. Now hop in."

"I have a truck."

"But you will ride with me anyways."

"That I will," I smiled & got in the passenger's side. I turned to look at Alice. "Why are you so confident all the time?"

"I have no reason not to be," she said looking at me & grinning.

As much as I love her smile I shouted, "Eyes on the road!" That's when I noticed how fast we were going. "Alice, slow down!"

She laughed. "You sure are panicky."

"I'm not ready to die."

"I'd never let anything happen to you," she whispered seriously.

"I trust you."

She gave me a small soft smile. "You really shouldn't." Her voice was so small, I barely heard it.

"I don't care if I should or shouldn't. I just know that I do." I really truly knew that I trusted her.

"You're friends with Jacob Black aren't you?" she asked me as we got out of her car.

"No. Is he Billy Black's son? My dad bought my truck off of him."

"Oh. I see. So Billy is your dad's friend?"

"Yes," I nodded as I reached out to grab her hand. I wasn't sure why I did this. We were just friends. I dropped my hand quickly.

Alice took my hand. "Don't ever feel self-conscious with me. Ever."

I grinned. "Never. So why did you want to know about the Blacks?"

Alice shrugged. "So you aren't interested in Jacob then?"

I smiled. Was Alice jealous? "No." I gave her hand a slight squeeze. "I'm not interested in any boys."

She grinned. "So is there a girl you are interested in then?"

I bit my lip & shuffled my feet a little.

"You promised not to be self-conscious."

"I know. Yea there is someone that I am interested in."

Alice's pace slowed. We still had time before class started. "Do I know her?"

I giggled. "It's a small town Alice. "

"Tell me."

"No."

"Come on Bella." She drew out.

She was pulling at my heart. "I…" I wasn't sure how I was going to finish that sentence but thankfully the bell rang. "Gotta go to class," I breathed out. Without realizing what I was doing I pulled Alice into a hug then ran off to class.

I turned to look back and Alice was just standing there smiling at me. She saw me look at her & shouted. "You WILL answer me Bella! See you after your class."

I grinned. Today was going to be a good day. English went by quickly probably because I was focusing on seeing Alice. Eric got up as the bell rang and asked. "Can I walk you to class?"

Before I could answer Alice was by my side. "I'm walking her to class. We need to talk."

I grinned at her. Eric was stuttering. "Um… Yea, okay."

"So where to?" She asked me.

"Government in building six." I replied. "You really don't have to walk me there."

"I want to Bella. Will you sit with me at lunch? I want to get to know you."

"Yea. Yea I will. Of course. Only if I can get to know you too."

"So who is it that you like?"

"You aren't going to let that go are you?"

"No. I have my suspicions Bella but I need you to confirm them for me." She looped her arm in mine. "Please."

"Do you promise you won't freak out?"

She grinned even bigger than before. "I swear it Bella. I swear it."

I bit my lip again. "You."

Just then the bell rang. Son of a – of all the rotten luck. Here I am letting her know how I feel about her, sort of and the bell rings.

She was smiling. "See you at lunch Bella." She called as she took off.

I walked into my class sighing. Well she still wanted to see me at lunch. That was a good sign wasn't it? Even if she wasn't interested in me, she was still willing to be my friend. I sat down in class. Government sucks. I stared at the clock. When lunch finally came I nearly ran into the cafeteria. I heard Alice's voice. "Mind your own business, Edward."

"It's not right Alice. You know it isn't. I can't read her."

"Good. I am glad that you can't. I don't want you to."

"Alice… It isn't safe."

"Screw you Edward! You don't control me! So just –" Alice spotted me. "Bella!" She grabbed my hand. "Come on! Let's grab some lunch & sit down."

I would do whatever she asked of me. We quickly grabbed our lunches and sat down. I saw Jessica throwing us dirty looks. Mike & Eric looked jealous.

Alice sat across from me. I stared at her. I wanted to ask her what she thought about what I told her before class. However I was kind of scared.

"How long have you liked girls?" Alice asked.

"Since I was born, I guess. I mean you are kind of born that way, right?"

She grinned. "Yea I guess so. But I mean… When did you know?"

"When I was little, I always noticed women."

"Did you come out to your parents?"

"I don't date. So I don't see the point. But they don't pay too much attention to me anyways."

"Why don't you date?"

"No one has caught my eye I guess."

She smirked. "Until now."

"Until now." I agreed. This was it. I needed to know how she felt about that.

"I guess I'm the luckiest girl in the world then."

"I don't know are you?" I asked caressing her hand with my thumb.

She grinned. "Most definitely."

I supposed she would never tell me exactly how she felt. I thought about asking her.

"I like you Bella. I like you a lot. I probably shouldn't."

"Why not?" I was excited that she liked me but scared about why she shouldn't like me.

"It complicates things."

"Life is complicated."

She laughed. "Yes I suppose so. So is death."

"We have biology next period. We better go."

"I'm not going."

"Why?"

"Skipping is good for the soul every once in awhile."

"Well, I can't skip."

"Suit yourself." Oh, how I wanted to skip. Spend the day with Alice. Instead I took off to class.

The teacher started talking. "There is going to be a blood drive next week so I thought you all should know your blood types." He started to describe what we were going to be doing. Oh no. My stomach plummeted, not blood typing. Mr. Banner pricked Mike's finger to show everyone what to do. That's when it hit. The nausea. I could smell the blood. Mr. Banner looked at me. "Are you okay, Bella?" I shook my head no. I couldn't speak. If I did I might throw up. "Will someone please take Bella to the nurse's office?"

Of course Mike volunteered. I leaned on him but told him to keep his hand in his pocket. We were outside & suddenly Alice was there. "Are you okay, Bella?"

Mike said, "She got sick in biology & she didn't even get her finger pricked yet."

"I'll take her to the nurse."

"I'm supposed to…" Mike started.

"I got her." Alice said. She looped my arm around her neck then with strength you wouldn't think a girl her size would have she picked me up into her arms. "Go back to class Mike." She smiled at me.

Mike looked disgruntled but went back to class anyways.

"He has a crush on you," Alice mumbled.

I looked up at Alice & smiled. "He's not my type." I was starting to feel better. Being in Alice's arms felt right.

She giggled. "So the sight of blood makes you sick?"

"No. It's the smell."

She scrunched her eyebrows. "Humans can't smell blood."

"I can," I muttered. "It smells like rust… and salt." I wondered what she meant by humans can't smell blood but I didn't want to think about it. The thought of the smell brought the nausea back.

"Hmm…" she smiled at me. "You are very interesting Bella." She opened the door to the nurse's office. "Bella got sick in biology," Alice stated as she set me down on the nurse's table. "They are doing blood typing."

"Oh. We get some every year. How are you feeling Bella?"

"Nauseous."

The nurse looked at Alice. "You can go back to class."

"I'm supposed to stay with her," Alice said matter of factly.

The nurse smiled at Alice. "Okay. Well Bella I think you will be okay. You can go back to class."

I guess my face showed how that thought made me nauseous because she added. "Unless you'd rather go to your next class?"

Alice cut in. "Bella has gym next and I'm not sure she is up to it. Can I take her home?"

"Yes. That's probably a good idea. I will clear that with the front office. Do you need to clear your next class too Alice?"

"No. I don't have another class. Thank you." I leaned on Alice as she led me to her car. "So back to your house?" she asked.

"Do we have to?"

She smiled. "No Bella. I'll take you wherever you want to go."

I smiled back at her. "I want to just sit & talk with you. We can do that right?"

"Oh Bella, I want to spend as much time with you as possible."

"Then come to La Push beach. Jessica & her friends mentioned it yesterday."

She tilted her head. "When are you going?"

"Tomorrow."

"Oh. I'm sorry Bella. I can't go. I do want to spend time with you though."

I nodded. I believed her. She sounded so sincere. "Tell me about your family."

Alice smiled. "You want to know about my family?"

"I want to know everything about you."

"Well, Carlisle & Esme adopted me years ago. Edward, Jasper & Emmett are like brothers to me. Rosalie is like a sister. We are a close family."

I smiled at her. I loved to listen to her talk. She had such a musical voice. "What are your interests?"

"Art. I love to draw."

"Do you sing?" With a voice like hers, how could she not sing?

"How about you tell me about yourself?"

"Oh. Okay. What do you want to know?"

"Why did you move to Forks?"

"My mother got married to Phil."

"Oh. Was Phil mean to you?"

"No Phil is a nice guy, he just travels a lot. I wanted mom to be able to be with him."

Alice smiled. "You are so giving."

I laughed. "No I'm not."

"Yes you are Bella. Don't argue with me."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

I'm in love with Alice Cullen. I love her smile. I love her laugh. I love her hair. I love the feel of her hand in mine. I didn't want to go to La Push without Alice but I know I have to. I promised everyone I would.

I met them all downtown. We were going to take Mike's jeep to La Push. Mike & Jessica looked at me. "You didn't invite anyone else, did you?" Mike asked with jealousy pouring out of his voice.

"No." That was a lie but I knew Alice wasn't going to show.

Mike sighed with relief. "Alright. You can sit next to me Bella."

That got me a dirty look from Jessica. "Uh…" I managed to find a way to squeeze Jessica between me & Mike. That seemed to make her happy. I was just happy that Angela decided to come. She was the nicest of the group.

We got to La Push & some of the boys from the reservation came over to join us. One of the boys looked to be about 15. He came over & sat next to me. He smiled at me. "Hello Bella."

"Hi." I smiled back politely.

"I'm Jacob Black."

"Oh. You're Billy Black's son. I should know you shouldn't I?"

"No. It was my sister's you hung out with."

"You look like you aren't having much fun," Mike cut in. Obviously he didn't want Jacob monopolizing my time.

Angela smiled. "She probably wishes Alice came."

I smiled at Angela. She seemed to sense my real feelings for Alice.

"You sure it isn't Edward Cullen she wishes came?"

I glared at Mike. How dare he assume I like Edward.

"The Cullens don't come here," one of the boys from the reservation said.

I looked over at Jacob. He looked sheepish. "Want to go for a walk?"

He nodded. Mike scowled at us.

"Why don't the Cullens come here?"

"I'm not really supposed to say."

"Come on Jacob. It's me, Bella. An old family friend, remember?"

"Well, there are stories… about the Cold Ones." He sounded like he wanted to scare me. I wasn't scared but I wanted to convince him to go on. He did. He told me all about the legends. He said the Cullens were vampires. As soon as I got back home I started to look up all the old legends online. I looked up vampire legends. It seemed to make sense. It didn't scare me though. Not at all.

There were two things I was certain of. One Alice Cullen was a vampire. And two I was in love with her.

I heard the doorbell and ran to answer it. I prayed that it would be Alice on the other side. My prayers were quickly answered. I threw myself into her arms. She laughed. "You really are bizarre."

I smiled. "What are you doing here Alice?"

"I thought we could hang out. Unless you don't want to."

"I want to!!" I was so excited. I grabbed her hand & drug her up to my room.

"So you talked to Jacob Black." It was a statement. Not a question.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"You still want to hang out with me?"

I wrapped my arms around her. "Forever, my vampire," I whispered the word.

She laughed. "You really are bizarre. So you think I am a vampire?"

"Are you?"

"I could lie to you."

"But you won't."

"Yes, I'm a vampire. Why aren't you scared?"

"Well, I trust you. Besides don't you just eat animals?"

She smiled at me. "Yes we are 'vegetarian' vampires. But that doesn't mean we are safe."

"I know. But I trust you." I leaned forward and gently pushed my lips to hers. She sighed then quickly pulled back.

"No not yet, my Bella. I can't. Not yet."

I nodded. She said 'not yet.' She didn't reject me. "Alice…"

"Yes, my Bella?"

I smiled at her. I loved when she said my Bella. "How do you know things?"

She laughed. "What kind of things?"

"Like you knew I was going to get hurt in Phys. Ed. And you asked about Jacob Black before I met him…"

"Well, since you know I am a vampire now, I suppose I can tell you everything." She grinned at me. "Some vampires, like myself, have special powers. I can see the future."

"You can? That's so cool. Do any of your family members have special powers?"

"Jasper can alter people's feelings & Edward can read minds."

I blanched. Edward could read minds. He would know the thoughts I have of Alice.

She smiled at me. "Not yours. It confounds him. He is really irritated by the fact that he can't read your mind."

"That's what you two were arguing about! At school, he said he couldn't read me!"

She smiled. "Yes my Bella. But he can't keep me away from you."

"So, do you sleep at night?"

"We never sleep Bella. Hollywood never gets it right. We don't burn in the sunlight either. I'll show you sometime what happens when we go out in the sun though."

"You will?"

"Bella!" Charlie called from downstairs. "It's time for Alice to go home."

"Can I sneak back in tonight?" she whispered.

"Won't Charlie catch you?"

"No. I promise he won't."

I smiled. "Then please come back."

"Okay I will be back in a couple hours. I'm going to hunt, my sweet Bella." I walked her down the stairs and out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

I was curled up under my covers when Alice got back. She came over to the bed. "Are you asleep my Bella?" she whispered.

"No," I turned to face her. I want her to lay down with me. She knelt next to my bed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't kiss you earlier. Your blood smells so sweet. Can I try to kiss you now?"

I grinned. She wanted to kiss me. "Please do," I whispered.

She came closer to me. I licked my lips in anticipation. Her lips felt so soft against mine. They tasted so sweet. Like honeysuckle. I wrapped my arms around her neck & licked her lower lip, begging for entrance into her mouth. She pulled me close as my tongue explored her mouth. Then she quickly jumped back with a moan. "I'm sorry Bella. You taste so sweet. We need to slow down."

I nodded. I wanted so much more. But I would wait. "Can you… Will you stay the night?"

She laughed. "Do you want me to my Bella?"

"Yes." It was as simple as that. She went to sit across the room.

"Come lay in bed with me."

"My body is too cold."

"Please," I begged.

She laughed. "Oh, Bella. What you do to me." With that she climbed in bed beside me not touching me.

I reached around her & wrapped her arm around my waist.

"Are you sure about this Bella?"

"Mmhmm…" I sighed. "As long as you are okay with it."

She sighed and pushed her lips to my neck. "I could not deny you anything _mon bel ange._"

"Is that french?"

"Yes. It means my beautiful angel."

Soon after that I had fallen asleep. When I woke up Alice was gone. I wondered if I had dreamt it all. But as I turned I saw a note on my pillow.

_My sweet Bella,_

_I had to go home so Charlie wouldn't catch me in your room. I will come by later today & ask Charlie if I can take you to my house to meet my family. That is of course if you want to meet my family. Bella, it has been a short time that we have known each other but I fear I have fallen head over heels in love with you. Bella, oh how that name suits you. Beautiful. You are stunningly beautiful. My Bella, I know you said you haven't come out to Charlie yet, and I will not rush you but I wonder if we can tell my family about us. I do not think I will be able to hide how I feel about you, and if you want to tell Charlie, I will be there by your side. My sweet Bella, I watched you dream last night. You are so cute when you dream. You talk in your sleep, did you know that?_

I paused as I read that line. Oh no. What did I say last night? I tried to remember what I dreamt about.

_Don't worry my Bella. You mostly just mumbled, though I did catch my name a few times. Oh, how that made me smile. I love you my Bella. See you later._

_Loving you forever,_

_Alice._

I re-read the letter a couple more times. Then I threw on some jeans and a tight fitting band shirt. I folded the note, kissed it lightly & placed it into my pocket. I ran down the stairs. I couldn't wait to start my day. "Charlie?" I called out as I headed into the kitchen.

"You are up early Bells," he said as he followed me into the kitchen from the living room.

"Yea. I slept well last night. Did you eat? Do you want me to make pancakes?"

"I'd love pancakes. So do you have plans for today?"

I started making the pancakes. I did have plans for the day. I suppose I should tell Charlie what I was going to be up to. I smiled to myself thinking about it. I wondered if I should come out to him. "Well Alice is…" I was cut off by the doorbell. Just in time, my Alice.

"Don't worry Bella, I got it." Charlie got up to get the door as I finished making the pancakes. I put some on a plate for each of us. "Hello, Alice."

I smiled. I knew it was her. It had to be because I didn't want it to be anyone else.

"We are eating breakfast. Care to join us?"

"I already ate," Alice smiled.

Charlie sat chowing down on his food. I slowly ate mine as I watched Alice out of the corner of my eye. She was eyeing me & grinning.

"What do you girls have planned for today?" Charlie asked.

"I'm taking Bella to meet my family," Alice smiled at him. "If that is okay with you."

"Of course it is. Tell Dr. Cullen I said hi."

Charlie finished his food and headed into the living room. Alice walked over to me. "I want to tell him," I whispered.

She smiled. "Now?"

"If that is okay with you."

"Of course it is my Bella," she took my hand. "Let's go tell him."

I took a deep breath. "Ch—Dad, we need to talk to you. I mean, that is, I need to talk to you."

"Yes, Bella?" he turned to look at me.

"I'm… I'm gay, Dad."

He nodded. "I know."

"You know?"

"Bella, you are my daughter. I have known for some time. I was wondering when you might come out to me though." He looked at mine & Alice's hands and smiled. "I take it you two are dating? Is that why you decided to come out now?"

Alice smiled huge.

I nodded. "Yes. Yes we are."

"Well, take care of her Alice." He coughed. I knew he was having a hard time with this. Not because Alice was a girl but because the whole situation was awkward.

"I will," she said with a smile. "I will."

"Well, we are going to go to Alice's house now. I'll see you later Dad." We practically ran to Alice's car. As soon as we were in the car. I leaned over & kissed her. "I love you too."

She smiled. "You read my note."

"Over and over again." I sighed. "So I am going to meet your whole family?"

"Yes. Are you scared my Bella?" she asked with a hint of sadness.

"Yes. But not for the reason you think. I trust your family. I'm just afraid they won't like me."

She smiled. "They will love you! How could they not?" We pulled up to the house. Alice leaned over & kissed me. "I'll be with you the whole time, my Bella." She kissed me again. "I will take care of you. Always."

I knew I could trust her. I would always trust her. She took my hand & led me into her house. It was absolutely beautiful. It was huge. "Carlisle? Esme?" Alice said. They were both there in an instant.

"Alice," Esme beamed. "This must be Bella. Alice has told us all about you."

I smiled at her. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Can I…" she hesitated, "Would you mind if I hugged you?"

"Not at all." I smiled and walked towards her.

She hugged me. "I am so happy Alice has found you. She has been alone for so long."

Carlisle shook my hand. "It is nice to meet you Bella."

Edward walked up to us. "So you didn't take off running when you found out?"

I looked at Alice. Her eyes blazed. I could see all the anger directed at Edward. I lightly squeezed Alice's hand and rubbed my thumb over it. "I'd never run from Alice."

Emmett laughed. I never even noticed him walk in. "That's good to hear. She _adores_ you."

I smiled. "I adore her too."

Alice wrapped her arm around my waist. Jasper stood back from us a bit but said "Hello, Bella. It is a pleasure to meet you. Welcome to our home."

"Thank you."

Rosalie… the blond. She didn't seem happy to see me. "Why did you bring her here Alice?"

Alice rubbed her hand lightly up my side. "I wanted her to meet my family."

"She is gonna ruin everything."

Alice growled. I smiled at her. She was so protective of me. My Alice. "She won't ruin anything."

"What if she tells?" Rosalie spit out. "Or if you –" she stopped knowing she went too far.

Before Alice could respond I answered. "I'm not going to tell anyone. Alice wouldn't hurt me. I trust her."

She wrapped her arms around me & pulled me into a kiss. "Never my Bella. Never."

When we pulled apart, I realized everyone was gone. "Where is everyone?"

"They wanted to give us some privacy. Do you want to see my room?" She picked me up & ran to her room. Everything was a blur so I focused on her face. Her beautiful perfect face.

She placed me down in her room. "In a hurry, are we?"

She pressed her lips against mine. I melted into her. The taste of her lips would be forever on my mind. She pulled back. "I wanted to show you my room."

I looked around. There was a huge king size bed with a big black comforter on it. In the corner there was a desk with a computer & papers lying around. On the walls were drawings. I looked closer at them. "Did you draw these?"

"Yes," she smiled at me. She directed me to the one above her bed. "This is my favourite." I looked at it. It looked like me only more beautiful. I was sleeping in the drawing. I turned to look at her. "This is how you look when you sleep. So beautiful." She reached into her side table & pulled out a sketch book. "This is my book of Bella drawings. You can look at them later if you want."

I held it close to my heart. I sat down on her bed and looked at her. "Why do you have a bed if you don't sleep?"

She shrugged. "I like to lay down every now and then. I stay at the ceiling and think or daydream. Since I can't dream I might as well daydream."

I grinned. "What do you daydream about?"

She put her hands on either side of me & leaned into me. "You," she whispered seductively.

I licked my lips and wrapped my arms around her. "What am I doing in these daydreams?"

She crushed her lips to mine. I moaned. I pulled her on top of me as I kissed her back.

"Ahem," I heard coming from the doorway. Alice rolled off of me, sat on the bed & pulled me into her lap.

"Yes Edward?" she sighed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. It's just…" He paused. "No Alice. I didn't interrupt on purpose."

She sighed. "Fine. Look Edward, go tell everyone a thunderstorm is coming."

"Alright!" Edward exclaimed and he took off.

"Do you want to watch us play ball, my Bella?"

I smiled at her. "I'd love to."


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N **_: Okay, first I want to say thanks to everyone who has been reviewing my story. I really appreciate the comments. I know that I misspelled "ange", I just fixed that. I never had a chance to fix it sooner. I apologize for not catching that mistake. Thank you to the two people who did catch it. I know that sometimes I use the symbol "&", I am sorry if you feel it makes my story look bad. I will more than likely continue to use it because I am use to using it. Also I do not feel that I made Bella "butch". I did however give her more of a backbone in my story because I do not want her being so needy. Most lesbians that I know are not "butch" or "lipstick lesbian", they are somewhere in the middle. I hope you do not hate the changes that I have made so much that you stop reading but if you do, there are plenty of good fics out there. Now, I realize Edward drives a Volvo, I do not know what made me put him in a VW Beetle. LOL My mind seemed to insist that is what he was going to drive. As it is likely his driving won't be in this story again, I don't think it will be a big deal. Thanks for the reviews and please continue to read & review this story. Also, I from here on the story will not be following the books.

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Watching the Cullens play baseball was amazing. I stood off to the side with Esme, while she refereed. When any one of them hit the ball, they hit it so hard that I understood why they could only play during thunderstorms. The crack of the bat on the ball sounded like thunder. Alice, my Alice, was an amazing pitcher. I loved watching her. Suddenly she stopped. She focused on a vision. "I have to get Bella out of here."

"What is happening?" Esme asked.

"Three vampires are on their way. They heard us playing. You guys stay. They will want to play with you." Alice picked me up & ran. I wrapped my arms around her tightly. I buried my head in the crook of her neck. We made it back to the Cullen house. "I'm sorry my love. I should never have put you in danger. You shouldn't be with me."

I captured her lips with mine. "I love you Alice. I don't want to exist without you. You didn't put me in danger. You pulled me away from it. They could have come to Forks without you here. Then you wouldn't have been able to keep me safe."

She kissed me quickly as she sat me down on the couch. She wrapped her arms around me. "Oh, my Bella, they would have hurt you. They would have tried to kill you."

"But you got me out of there in time," I whispered.

She clung to me. "My Bella, I really should leave"

I kissed her neck. "Please don't leave me," I begged.

"I'm not leaving. They will try to convince me to. They will bring up good points. But I will not be able to leave you. Not now. Not ever."

"Why would they try to convince you to leave me?" My lip trembled at the thought of losing my Alice.

She lightly pressed her lips to mine. "To keep you safe."

"I'm safe with you." I knew it was true. No one would ever be able to tell me otherwise.

"I'm going to take you home."

"Will you stay the night?" I was afraid she wouldn't want to be close to me.

"I will my Bella. But I have to come back here first & tell them why I will not leave." She took my hand and we walked to the car. She held the door open for me. I got in & she leaned down. "I love you. My un-beating heart beats once more for you." She kissed my lips.

We arrived at my house in record time. She always drove so fast. She leaned over & kissed me again. "I'll be back tonight."

_**ALICE'S POV**_

Going back to the house was hard. I wanted to stay with Bella but I knew that I had to go. I knew that my family wanted to talk to me. I sped home.

"Alice," Edward said. "We have to leave Forks. It is for the best." I had barely got inside the door & he was already starting.

"No."

"Alice," Carlisle said. "Bella would be safer."

"No she wouldn't. _I_ will keep Bella safe. I know Edward was convincing you all, that she is better off without us but she isn't better off without me."

"Edward just wants to keep us all safe," Rosalie countered.

"So Edward, you haven't told them the real reason you want to leave? The real reason you want to take me away from _**MY**_ Bella?"

Edward growled. I was already in a low crouch ready to attack him, my anger pulsating through me. "What do you know of it?"

"I see how you look at her. I don't need to read your mind to know how much you want her! You're just upset cuz you can't have her. So you thought this would be the perfect opportunity to take her away from me."

Emmett and Jasper ran to hold Edward back. Esme was quickly by my side. "Alice, I'm sure you are wrong. Edward just wants to keep Bella safe."

My eyes flashed. I saw what Edward was planning. I tackled him. "Touch her and I'll kill you." I jumped off of Edward and ran as fast as I could back to Bella. I climbed in her window. "Bella?"

She walked out of the bathroom in silk pajamas. "You came back."

"Of course I did," I was by her side in a second. I wrapped my arms around her. "I told you I would." I kissed her lightly. "I won't leave you. They can't make me." I had to ask her. I had to know. "Bella, are you interested in Edward?"

"No. It's you & only you forever." She looked like my question had hurt her. "I told you I'm not interested in any boys. I'm only interested in you."

"He wants you," I muttered. Hearing that she only wanted me, made me happy but how would she respond to knowing that Edward wanted her.

She crushed her lips to mine. I moaned at the contact. "I don't want Edward," Bella whispered. I led her to the bed. This was my Bella. I knew in that minute that I could never hurt her. I didn't have to worry about my thirst because I knew that even on my thirstiest day I could never hurt Bella. When she pushed her tongue past my lips, I didn't pull away. I pulled her closer to me and allowed her to deepen our kiss. I rolled over and pulled her on top of me kissing her deeply.

She straddled my waist & grinned. "You aren't trying to pull away."

I smiled up at her as I reached up and trailed my hand through her hair. "I don't need to any more my Bella."

She swooped down on me and kissed me deeply. I held her as she slept. I could never leave her but I couldn't keep secrets from her either. I'd never do that. So how was I supposed to tell her that Edward was thinking about attacking her? How was I supposed to tell her I'd attack my brother for her? I'd kill him before I ever let him hurt her.

Bella sighed in my arms. I kissed the back of her neck and heard her mumble, "Mmm… Alice."


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N I am so sorry that it has taken so long to update. I have been really busy with school. I hope you enjoy this update. Thanks for all the great comments. Again sorry I am so late with an update._

**CHAPTER SIX**

_**BELLA'S POV**_

I woke up in Alice's arms. "How did you sleep?" she asked me as I opened my eyes.

"Very well." I turned in her arms & sighed. "I love waking up next to you."

Alice smiled at me. "Bella, we need to talk."

Oh God. Those dreaded words. I took a deep breath and backed off the bed. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked backing towards the wall. I couldn't handle rejection. Not from Alice. I love Alice with all that I am.

She furrowed her eyebrows, and got up off the bed. "What are you talking about you silly human?"

I choked. "I don't want you to leave me." I could survive without her. I was sure about that. I'm not weak. I just didn't want to survive without her.

With in seconds she was in front of me. She wrapped her arms around me gently. "My silly Bella, I told you I wouldn't leave you. Why would you think I am leaving?"

I sighed with relief and moved into her, wrapping my own arms around her. "Alice, when most humans say we need to talk they mean they are breaking up."

Alice laughed. "Humans are so weird." She kissed my lips softly. "Now come sit on the bed," she said taking my hand & guiding me towards the bed.

I sat down and Alice knelt before me. She held on to my hands and looked up into my eyes. "Bella, my visions come to me when someone makes a decision to do something. It doesn't mean it will happen."

"Okay," I said clearly confused.

"I won't let this vision happen. I don't think he will even try now but if he does he won't succeed. I love you Bella. I will always protect you no matter what."

"I know that Alice. What are you talking about?"

"I had a vision of Edward attacking you. He is in lust with you and is convinced that he can make you want to be with him instead of me."

"I could only ever want you!" I declared.

"I know my Bella. I want you to know that I would kill Edward if he laid a hand on you."

"Don't say that Alice." How could she think that is what I wanted. "He is your brother. I don't want to wreck your family. I don't want to be the one to do that."

"If he attacked you…" she stood up and wrapped her arms around me, "then he would be the one wrecking my family. You are the woman I love. I can't let him hurt you even if he is my brother."

"Then change me Alice," I begged. "We can be together forever and he won't be able to hurt me."

She smiled and kissed my cheek. "I'll change you Bella. If it is what you truly want but not yet. I don't want to accidently kill you. Besides I want you to finish high school first. I want to be able to take you to prom."

I smiled. "You want to take me to prom?" She had successfully gotten me off the subject of changing me.

She laughed. "Of course Bella but that is some time a way. We still have a lot of other things to plan before then."

"Like what?"

"The school dance in a couple weeks. Mike is planning to ask you. I believe Eric is also."

"I don't want to go."

"At all?"

I shrugged. I really wasn't a good dancer but if Alice asked me I bet I'd go anyways but we wouldn't dance.

She laughed again. "Of course we will dance Bella. I'll teach you how."

I bit my lip. "Are you ready to come out to the school?"

She smiled. "If you are, then I am. We don't have to have a coming out, you know. We could just be ourselves and let them assume."

"Yea. I want to just be myself with you." I grinned. What did I care what the other students thought of us. I had my forever. I didn't need their approval. "That won't upset Edward more will it? He won't attack me because of it, will he?"

My beautiful Alice smiled at me, "I would never let it happen." She went into a trance. I knew this meant she was having a vision. When she came out of it her smile was even bigger. "It seems we don't have to worry. Edward is going to Alaska."

I kissed her. Our lips moved together. I pulled back & grinned. "I think everyone at school is going to know about us pretty quickly because I can't keep my hands off of you."


End file.
